The present invention relates to redirecting messages in a publish/subscribe messaging system.
Computer systems commonly provide communications between users, application programs, or a combination of the two, by the use of publish/subscribe messaging systems. In such systems, users or application programs may subscribe, via a message broker, to a message publication or topic. When a publisher publishes a message on a given topic, the message is forwarded to all the relevant subscribers to that topic.
In some scenarios, it is desirable to forward messages on one topic to another topic. For example, one topic may, for a time at least, be relevant to another topic or a topic may comprise an aggregation of a group of related topics. Creating such redirections is a relatively complex process that is performed by the administrator of the message broker application program that manages subscriptions to message topics, receives published messages, and passes messages to the relevant subscribers.